The Show that Explained Everything
by Little Rascal 27
Summary: "You guys know what would be cool?" asked a sophomore to his other two friends. "If we could see first hand, what Danny Fenton went through when no one knew his secret," the sophomore named Oliver finished. The last teen at the table spoke up with a bright smile. "I wish that would happen!..." Outside of the lunchroom a figure whispered "So you have wished it, so shall it be,"
1. Prologue

**Author's note: Hey everyone, if you are reading this thank you for giving this story a chance. I have read a couple stories like this one but they were never finished so that's my goal. To start and finish this story.**

 **IMPORTANT NOTE: This takes place two years after Phantom Planet. The trio are all 17 years old so they are Juniors in high school. Thanks again, everyone!**

 **SIDE NOTE: Danny Phantom and all of it's character's belong to Butch Hartman and N** **ickelodeon. I only own Oliver, Lauren and Arron.**

* * *

Summary: "You guys know what would be cool?" asked a sophomore to his other two friends. "What, Oliver?" spoke a red-headed girl with a multi-color headband. " If we could see first hand, what Danny Fenton went through when no one knew his secret," the sophomore named Oliver finished. The last teen at the table spoke up with a bright smile. "I wish that would happen! Just picture it a TV show called Danny phantom. It would probably even have a theme song too!" the brown-haired teen exclaimed laughing hard." So you have wished it, so shall it be," a voice whispered from outside of the lunchroom.

* * *

It was a nice sunny day in Amity Park.

If you listened carefully you could hear the birds chirping happily, the wind blowing every once in a while. Just a normal day, which you wouldn't expect for a town like Amity. Especially because it's known as the most haunted place in the US. Want to know why? Well, that's because of the frequent ghost sightings and where the well-known hero named Danny Phantom also known as Danny Fenton lived. Anyways, as I was saying it was a nice and quiet morning in Amity Park.

That was until it was broken by a raven-haired teen rushing by everyone in his path. The raven-haired teen surprisingly didn't run into anyone or anything but that didn't stop people from noticing who he was. The teen was stopped by people asking for autographs but he finally arrived at his destination, which turned out to be a high school named Casper High. He walked up to the front steps and met with two other teens that seemed to be waiting for him. One female the other male.

The female was the first one to speak. "So what happened this time. Did your alarm not go off or did you have to fight a ghost?" she asked, before walking over to him. She kissed him on the cheek then leaned against him. The out of breath teen didn't seem to mind and even placed his arm around her waist and pulled her into him. The tall, and raven-haired teen was Danny Fenton and the other two teens were his best friend Tucker Foley (who loves meat and his new and upgraded PDA) and his girlfriend Samantha Manson (a independent, goth girl,who is also a recyclo-vegetarian and called Sam if you don't want to be kicked by her boots). Danny and his friends did change over the course of 2 years but they didn't really change their clothing that much. Danny still had his signature hair style and his natural blue eyes but things like his voice and height had definitely changed. There were also a few newbadditions to the clothing. Danny now wore skinny jeans and less baggier shirts and in the top left corner there's his alter-egos DP symbol. The shirts he wore weren't too tight but you could sightly see his muscles. He stood at 6 foot 1 inches tall. His voice was currently a deep baritone instead of his old squeaky voice he had a few years ago.

Tucker was a little shorter than Danny standing at 6 foot. He had chosen to grow his hair out a little and now wore an orange and green beanie with a green and white DP logo all along the front of it. Tucker's voice wasn't as deep as Danny's is but it was close enough. 

Sam still had her goth attire but it had toned down in the last two years. She still wore her skirt, black tights and combat boots but instead of her short crop top shirt she now wore a purple long sleeve shirt and black fingerless gloves with the DP logo on the top of them. 

"Both. The Box Ghost came and my alarm didn't go off, not to mention the fact that I was stopped by people wanting autographs," Danny answered in his baritone voice. Tucker was going to ask Danny another question but the school bell chose that moment to ring. After walking to each of their lockers to get their books for their different classes they headed to their homeroom.

They entered their classroom, only for the entire class to crowd around them asking questions about Danny's powers and what he was planning on doing that afternoon. That was until the teacher an overweight, bald man named Mr. Lancer pushed through the crowd and placed himself in front of Danny. "Paradise Lost! Give Mr. Fenton some space and get back into your seats!" Mr. Lancer exclaimed, all of the students grumbling and muttering things under their breath as they went back to their respective seats.

*Time Skip to lunch*

A group of three sophomores sat at the back left corner of the lunchroom. "You guys know what would be cool?" one of the male teens at the table asked with his mouth full of food. "What, Oliver?" spoke a red-haired girl with a multi-color headband named Lauren. "If we could see first hand, what Danny Fenton went through when no one knew his secret," finished Oliver swallowing then eating another bite. The two other teenagers at the table froze.

After a few seconds, Oliver noticed that his friends hadn't replied. He looked up to them to see Lauren looking shocked at the fact that he was the one to think of that and not her and the other teen boy looking like he was about to die of laughter. He suddenly exclaimed, " I wish that would happen! Just picture it a TV show called Danny Phantom. It would probably even have a theme song too!" The girl Lauren rolled her eyes with a smile. "Arron, you and Oliver are idiots,"

* * *

Outside of the lunch room, a wish-granting ghost appeared. She was genie-like and the town hero had faced her twice already. Her name was Desiree. " So you have wished it, so shall it be," she whispered, then suddenly transported herself back into the ghost zone to watch the outcome.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Amity Park news building, there were rooms filled with cubicles. In one certain cubicle, there was a person inside of it. It was the newly made news anchor Lance Thunder. He was there because he needed a new story and he needed it fast. He was looking through some other research he had done the previous day then when he didn't find anything he went on his computer and searched the internet.

After looking for a good ten minutes, he came upon a new TV show that was releasing it's first episode tomorrow night at 7:00 PM.

It wasn't just any TV show though, it was a TV show about Danny Phantom and his adventures. After thinking it over for a few seconds, he smiled.

He found his new story.

* * *

 **Author's note: I would like to think that this will be my first actual story on this website or any website at all. Reviews would definitely help me to improve. I am going to try to post as much as I can but school is going to complicate things a little. I will update just maybe not every day. That will probably change when school gets out for Christmas break but until then I will do my best. I really hope ya'll enjoy!**

 **Last Edited: 2/29/19**


	2. Chapter 1:Mystery Meat

**Hey, everyone… I'm sooo sorry for the long wait. I do have school and let me tell you it takes a good bit of my time but I've finally got to finishing it. I'll try to be better next time.**

 **Anyway, here are all of my responses to your reviews.**

 **Moon ninja Luna: I was very surprised when no one used her. Also, thanks for reading and giving my story a chance.**

 **Disneylover95: I understand that. I really loved the idea. When reading some of the other stories like this one I couldn't stop smiling.**

 **SofiPhan26: Thank you.**

 **Prankster23: Here it is! Sorry for the wait.**

 **Thank you for all of the reviews!**

 **IMPORTANT SIDE NOTE: The things that happen in the show are in bold.**

 **Now on to the chapter!**

Disclaimer: Danny Phantom and all of it's characters belong to Nickelodeon and Butch Hartman.

Chapter 1: Mystery Meat

 **FentonWorks**

 **Friday, 6:00 AM**

Waking up earlier than he usually would, Danny decided to go downstairs and eat his breakfast at a normal pace for a change.

He went through his normal morning routine, before headed downstairs.

Passing by the living room, he noticed that the TV was on and his older sister was standing in front of it, mouth open and eyes wide with. Shock?

Danny's older sister, Jazz, a college student from Yale, is currently in her first year majoring in psychology. She was home in amity to visit her family for a while.

"Jazz, you okay?" Danny asked cautiously, walking over to her.

"You look like you've seen a ghost." Danny quipped, a small smirk on his face.

Jazz turned to him and opened her mouth like she was going to speak but nothing came out.

Danny's earlier smirk was now replaced with deep concern. This was Jazz he was talking to, she's never speechless. That just never happened, the young adult could go on and on about psychology, her teachers, pretty much anything.

That's what had Danny worried, if Jazz is speechless, this is something important.

"Jazz? What is it?" Danny pressed, getting a little nervous about what was wrong.

Jazz tried again to speak, but again her voice never came. Now, Danny was just getting frustrated.

"Jazz, just spit it out!" he exclaimed, after waiting for her to answer and not getting one.

Finally, that seemed to snap her out of her stupor. She turned her head back toward the television before speaking.

"On the news this morning." Jazz started.

"They were talking about this new TV show that's going to be showing its first episode tonight at 7-" she was interrupted by her little brother.

"So all of this is about a TV show?" he asked, the tense position that his body was in suddenly relaxing little bit.

"Yeah, it is but this isn't just any TV show, Danny. This TV show is called Danny Phantom." Jazz finished, looking back to her little brothers expression to see his reaction to the news.

Now it was Danny's turn to be shocked. After a few minutes of Danny staring wide eyed at nothing, he finally spoke up in a whisper.

Jazz almost missed it.

"Is this a good thing or a bad thing?"

 **...7:00 am that same morning...**

After getting the news from Jazz, Danny called Sam and Tucker, who as soon as they found out about the show, got there as fast as they could.

Once Sam and Tucker arrived, Danny called for his and Jazz's parents. Danny told them about the new TV show and they seemed really excited about it.

They all headed into the living room and sat down, Jack, Maddie, and Jazz sat on the couch, while Sam and Tucker sat on the floor.

Danny, on the other hand was pacing back and forth in front of them. The only one who seemed to think that this TV show was a bad idea was, Danny.

They decided to do a pro's and con's list, to find a solution. That's what they had been doing for a while now. Sam, Jazz or Tucker would say a pro, only to have Danny say a con right back.

"Pro, people who still don't believe that you are a friendly ghost would be proven wrong." Tucker stated confidently.

"Con, people would see that episode with Dan and panic." Danny said back, pacing even faster with worry.

"Pro, they would see that you never really overshadow the mayor or steal all of the town's christmas presents." Jazz commented helpfully, watching with everyone else as Danny's pacing slowed down considerably.

"Con, everyone would see how at first, I used my powers for my own personal use." Danny said shamefully, not meeting anyone's eyes but instead looking to his feet.

"Pro, they would see how you always learned your lesson." Sam quickly countered, standing up and walking over to her boyfriend with a rare, warm smile that she reserved for Danny. She grabbed his hand and intertwining their fingers.

"It's going to be fine, Danny. This could be fun, to look back on what we all went through together. To see how this, happened." she said, gesturing to their intertwined hands with a smile.

"Yeah, your right. This is going to be fun." Danny gave in with a smile.

The smile's didn't last long, however, because a certain techno-geek just had to interrupted their moment.

"Wow, Sam with a smile on her face. That's not something you see everyday." he teased, smirking at the couple.

"Shut up, Tucker." Sam told him, annoyed.

The trio then grabbed their school bags and headed to school.

 **...Time Skip to 7:00pm that Friday night…**

They had all gathered back in the living room in their same spots from earlier except Tucker, who as soon as he got to Fenton Works went into the kitchen to grab some popcorn and drinks to watch the show.

Tucker came out of the kitchen and had just started to get the first episode started, when a knock was heard from the front door.

Seeing that no one else was going to get it, Danny sighed. Before getting up and heading to open the front door, he saw something he didn't expect to see.

Mr and Mrs Foley and Manson and Sam's grandma were standing on the porch.

Seeing Tucker's parents and Sam's grandmother there wasn't what shock Danny at all, it was Sam's parents being there that shocked him.

Sam's parents still didn't really like him that much even after he saved the world from the disasteroid. They didn't believe that Danny was a good influence on Sam from the very start. Especially, after his secret identity was discovered.

After getting over his shock induced stupor, he moved out of the way, so they could all come in.

"Sorry, for pausing there. I wasn't expecting you guys to be here." he apologized rubbing the back of his head nervously, before leading the new and unexpected guests to the living room where everyone was waiting for him to return.

As soon as Sam and Tucker saw their parent's, they shot up from their positions on the floor.

"What are you guys doing here?" Sam asked, harshly. Tucker asking the same question but asking out of curiosity.

Tucker's mother was the first one to speak up.

"Oh, honey. We came to watch the first episode with all of you. We both wanted to watch the first adventure you guys went on." she told her son, with a kind and warm smile.

"We also wanted to say that we are proud of you, son. For always being so responsible and loyal to your friends." Tucker's father supplied, looking genuinely proud of Tucker.

Tucker stared at them in shock, before crossing over to them and pulling them into a family hug. "Thank you, Dad. You're the best." Tucker said, hugging him tighter.

Everyone, but Sam and her parents, watched their nice family moment with small smiles.

After a few minutes of an intense silence, Sam's grandmother finally decided to answer Sam's question but not before giving her granddaughter's parents a disappointment look.

"We came for that same reason. I personally want to see what your boyfriend over there had to go through to protect us all." she answered, pointing over to Danny with a smile. Danny smiling back at her in response.

After they all got in their seats again, Jazz having to move to the floor so that the older adults could sit on the couch, Tucker grabbed the remote and started the first episode.

 **The screen fades in on Jack Fenton's face, soldier music playing in the background.**

 **"So, Danny." Jack started, the screen panning out to show Danny and his two friends sitting in seats not to far away in front of him**.

 **"You and your little friends want to hunt ghost?" Jack asked his son, his large hands on his hips.**

 **The screen cuts to Danny's face, as he answers.**

 **"Uh, actually, Dad, I want to be an astronaut." Danny corrected, smiling sheepishly up at his father.**

"I kinda still do want to be an astronaut but I don't want to have leave amity." Danny commented, with a sad smile.

Danny's grades had gotten so much better since their freshmen year.

"Danny, there are other things that you could do. Like be a police officer or a fireman. You know then you could be a hero as Phantom and Fenton," Tucker said, trying to make his best friend feel better.

Danny laughed a little. "That's actually a nice idea. I can imagine myself being a police officer and maybe a firefighter," Danny said, his sad smile turning into an amused one.

 **The screen slides to show Sam with her arms crossed, looking bored**

 **"Sorry, Mr. Fenton. I was into ghosts, but they're so mainstream now. They're like cell phones," she stated, her tone matching her bored expression.**

"Do you feel that way now that you have a half-ghost boyfriend," Tucker teased, looking to Sam with his infamous smirk.

"It was a cover up, Tucker," Sam answered, looking back at Tucker with an annoyed glare.

 **The screen slides again to show Tucker, who held one hand on his chest the other held in front of him.**

 **"Waste these looks and all this charisma hunting ghosts? Criminal," he finished, closing his eyes and putting his hand on his hip.**

Everyone laughed.

 **The screen goes back to Jack, who was still smiling at the three.**

 **"Well, if you do want to hunt ghosts, there are a few things you need to learn," he stated, walking over to a table behind him and shifting through some of the vials on it.**

 **The screen turns to show the three teens behind him, zooming in on Danny's face, which held an embarrassed expression.**

 **Before he gasped softly, a blue wisp coming out of his mouth.**

 **"Oh no. This can't be good," he stated, the screen showing the ghost portal opening and two octopus looking ghost flying out.**

"Danny? What was that blue mist?" Maddie questioned, looking to her son.

Apparently, Danny never got around to telling his parents what powers he possessed but they would find out eventually.

"That was one of my ghost powers. I call it my ghost sense. It tells me when a ghost is near," Danny answered, Tucker having paused the show after the question was asked.

Jack opened his mouth, about to comment but Danny stopped him.

"No, Dad. I can't track where the ghost is. It just warns me that one is near," Danny said, shaking his head with a smile. Everyone could hear the amusement in his voice when he spoke.

Jack smiled at his son proudly, "You know me so well, Son." he said, wiping tears from his eye.

Chuckling, Tucker started the episode again.

 **The ghosts pick up Sam and Tucker with their tentacles, pulling them out of their seats and out of the shot.**

There were shouts of "Sammy-kins!" and "Tucker!" from the from the teen's parents.

"See! This is why I wanted to get my Sammy away from these two," Sam's mother, Pamela, exclaimed, shooting to her feet.

"I knew from the moment I met them that they were not a good influence on her. Especially you," she said, pointing to Danny when she said the last part.

Danny slightly turned his head enough to see his parents on the couch beside Sam's parents. They looked like they were about to jump in. Maddie looked as if she wanted to hurt Mrs. Manson, while Jack was giving the woman the coldest glare he ever though his father could produce.

Sam opened her mouth, a sassy remark ready to be released to defend her boyfriend but Danny, himself, started to talk before she could.

"Look, I know you don't like me but you've never even tried to get to know Tucker and I. I've done nothing for you to not like me. I care for your daughter and Tucker a lot and I would never allow them to get hurt. You will see what I mean if you just watch what happens next," Danny finished, looking Pamela and Sam's father, Jeremy, in the eye as he spoke.

Everyone stared at Danny in shocked silence, before Pamela sat back down next to her husband, who then motioned for Tucker to start the episode again.

 **The screen goes to Jack, who hadn't realized yet what was happening behind him.**

 **"True, I've never seen a ghost, but when I do, I'll be prepared, and so will you, whether you want to be or not," he finished, the screen showing Danny's shocked and fearful expression as he first glanced to his unsuspecting father, then to his two best friends who were in trouble.**

 **After showing what Danny was looking at, the screen went back to his face to see his expression change from fearful and shocked into..Determination.**

 **Danny jumps off screen, a bright light flashing right after. Fighting noises could be heard from the direction Danny had just jump into.**

"See? Like I said, I will protect the ones I love, while also protecting anyone else who needs it," Danny said, turning to look at Sam and Tucker's parents.

Everyone heard sniffing and turned to Tucker, who wiped his eyes and the imaginary tears on his cheeks away.

"Thanks, man. That really means a lot," Tucker said, before he was lightly shoved by a smiling Danny.

"Knock it off, Tuck. I mean it," Danny said, chuckling a little at his friends antics.

The parents, even Sam's, smiled at the brotherly moment between the two best friends.

 **Jack still not noticing, continued speaking.**

 **"It all starts with your equipment," he continued, holding up some kind of thermos.**

 **Behind Jack, one of the two ghosts goes flying across the screen, Sam and Tucker are thrown back into their seats.**

 **Jack suddenly turns to them.**

 **"Sam, Tucker, this is the fenton thermos," he told them, handing the thermos to Sam, without noticing that his son wasn't currently in his seat.**

Maddie buried her face in her hands, "Jack?" she said, her voice slightly muffled from cover her mouth.

Jack chuckled nervously.

"Sorry about that." he said, looking toward the trio of friends. Only to see the others smiling and Danny waving his hand dismissively.

"It's fine. I understand. You were excited to share your inventions that you worked really hard on," Danny said, with a fond smile.

 **"It's supposed to trap ghosts. But since it doesn't work," he started, turning back around, just as the other ghost comes flying across the screen.**

 **"And it's just a thermos. A thermos with the word "Fenton" in front of it," he finished, smiling brightly to himself.**

 **The screen showed both ghosts dizzly go back into the portal, another bright flash then the screen showed Danny, standing in a defensive pose in front of the portal, which was now turned off. Danny jumped off screen, just as Jack turned to the now closed portal.**

 **"And that? That is the fenton portal. It releases ghosts into our world, whether I want it to or not. Someday, I'll figure out how that works, too," he said, knocking his large fist against the portal doors.**

 **He then turned back to the three teens.**

 **"Now, who wants to hunt some ghosts?" he asked them, his usual large smile plastered on his face.**

 **The screen then turns to show Sam and Tucker, who were shaking. A few short seconds later there is a hand of the back of Tucker's seat, the screen zooms out to show Danny, panting like he had just run a marathon.**

 **"You kids. Look at you. You're too excited to speak. So I'll just go on speaking." he finished, looking at the camera like he knew it was there.**

Everyone laughed when Maddie and Jazz chorused an "Of course." at the same time while smiling knowingly at each other.

"You know sometimes it scares me how in sync you two can be," Danny commented, looking seriously freaked out at the display.

 **"I was born many years ago in a log cabin in the woods," he started on again, while the screen went toward the trio as Jack continued to talk.**

 **"I don't exactly remember where, but I do know that I wanted a pony. Never go.t the pony," Jack went on.**

 **Tucker and Sam glanced toward Danny, who just bowed his head in embarrassment.**

Everyone laughed.

"I'm sorry for not noticing what happened there, son." Jack apologized softly, looking surprisingly embarrassed.

"It's okay, Dad. Looking back now it's kind of funny." Danny answered back with a smile.

Jack smiled back.

 **"As a matter of fact, we had to eat horse meat during the war. I had a problem with that," he finished, the screen going black for a few seconds.**

 **A/N: The words in the theme song are all underlined.**

Music started to play, pictures of 14 year-old Danny in fighting poses were then shown.

 **He's a phantom,**

 **It shows Danny flying into a room from the floor, then flying out of the camra's range and through another wall.**

 **The screen circles around Danny, who was currently in his Phantom form, the screen then fades out as the song and music continue.**

 **Danny Phantom, Danny Phantom,**

 **Shows Danny Fenton walking into his parents lab.**

 **Young, Danny Phantom,**

 **He was just 14,**

 **When his parents built this very strange machine,**

 **Shows Danny's parents working on the unfinished portal.**

 **Designed to view a world unseen,**

 **Shows Danny's father explaining the portal to him.**

 **He's gonna catch' em all cause he's Danny Phantom,**

 **Shows his parents trying out the portal.**

 **When it didn't quite work,**

 **His folks, They just quit,**

 **Danny's parents leave the invention looking defeated.**

 **Then Danny took a look inside of it,**

"Danny! Why did you go inside of the portal?" Maddie exclaimed, looking like she didn't want to believe it.

"You guys looked so defeated when the portal didn't work. I just wanted to make you guys feel better." Danny answered truthfully, looking at them shyly.

"Aww, Danny." Maddie said, smiling sadly at her son.

"That and Sam convinced him into going in it." Tucker butted in, earning him a punch in the arm from Sam and an angry glare from Danny.

"Samantha! Why would you do that?" Pamela questioned, looking as if she were going to faint at the thought.

Sam snarled at the use of her full name. "Don't call me Samantha! It's Sam! I didn't know that he would accidentally turn it on. If I did I wouldn't have told him to go into it. You think that I wanted to half kill my own best friend?" Sam replied, tears swelling up in her eyes but stubbornly she wouldn't let them fall. Even when she remembered her boyfriend's scream of absolute pain.

She felt someone grab her hand and squeeze it gently. She gazed up, seeing Danny's sad but reassuring smile and Tucker's concerned and apologetic expression. She leaned back into Danny's lap as they all turned back to watch the show.

 **Danny is shown right behind them, putting on a jumpsuit and then walking into the portal.**

 **There was a great big flash,**

 **Everything just changed,**

 **His molecules got all rearranged,**

 **Shows Danny accidently push the on button, which was on the inside instead of the outside. A loud scream was heard.**

 **Phantom, Phantom,**

 **A DNA strand is shown being mixed with ectoplasm.**

 **When he first woke up,**

 **He realized,**

 **Shows Danny waking up on the floor then running to a mirror and seeing his snow white hair and glowing green eyes.**

 **He had snow white hair and glowing green eyes,**

 **Shows Danny using his powers.**

 **He could walk through walls,**

 **Disappear and Fly,**

 **Shows a certain bully shoving Danny Fenton in a locker, only to have Danny Phantom shove him into the same locker instead.**

"I don't remember doing that," Danny commented, raising an eyebrow. Sam and Tucker looking just as confused.

 **He was much more unique than the other guys,**

 **Shows Danny's ghost sense going off, then him being surrounded by ghost looking for a fight.**

 **It was then that he knew what he had to do,**

 **He had to stop all the ghost that were coming through,**

 **Shows Danny Fenton looking shocked, then after changing into Phantom his expression changed to a confident smirk, before he jumped and started to fight all of the ghost.**

 **He's here to fight for me and you,**

 **He's gonna catch 'em all because he's Danny Phantom,**

 **He's gonna catch 'em all 'cause he's Danny Phantom,**

 **Shows Danny leaning against a wall, a ghost coming out of the wall, but Danny just smashes it with his arm without looking.**

"I again don't remember doing that. Not gonna lie though it does look kinda cool," Danny said, causing the others to laugh.

 **He's gonna catch 'em all 'cause he's**

 **Danny Phantom.**

There were whispers from the audience. Things like "Wow." and "Nice beat." were said.

Meanwhile, in the ghost zone, all of the ghosts that Danny had ever encountered were all gathered in Techus's lair where he had a large TV displayed so all of the gathered ghost could see it. The screen showed that they were watching the new TV show about Danny phantom or as he went in the ghost zone the "The ghost boy".

All of the ghosts were shocked after they had seen the theme song for the first time. They hadn't known how Phantom had half-died.

 **Different Music plays as a title screen is shown.**

 **The title screen had a meat monster, Danny flying away from the monster. Sam and Tucker can be seen at the bottom of the screen, looking terrified.**

 **Right by the monsters right foot is a board that says "ALL NEW! In Terrifying MEAT VISION!"**

"Nice title screen," Tucker said, smiling at the picture shown.

 **After a minute, the music slows to a stop and the screen goes black.**

 **It fades back in on a street, the screen sliding down the street until it came to the last house on the block.**

 **The house at first glance looks normal, a nice two story home.**

 **The shot then moves back to show the eccentric looking contraption on the roof.**

 **The screen then cuts to Danny's mother, Maddie, who after the shot zooms out, pulls the hood to her blue jumpsuit over her head and gets to work on the new invention in front of her.**

 **The screen moves to show Jazz, who after looking at her mother with a unapproving look pulls her book titled "Surviving Adolescence through Therapy" in front of her face.**

Sam and Tucker snorted.

"I never noticed how funny that looked. At the time I was just trying to get the point across." Jazz stated, smiling.

 **The screen then goes to Danny, who was eating his breakfast like any normal person would.**

 **That was until the hand that was holding his spoon suddenly went intangible, making him drop the spoon. Danny panicked and quickly hid his hand under the table. So the rest of his family wouldn't see it.**

 **Jazz, Sam and Tucker laughed at their friend and little brother's lack of control over his powers, while Danny himself seemed to be having trouble keeping a straight face.**

 **The screen then goes back to Maddie, as she speaks.**

 **"Ok, two more days and it's done," Maddie said, putting down her tool and leaning back from the almost completed invention.**

 **Zooming out, the screen shows Jack leaning over her to look at the invention.**

 **"What did you say? It's Done? The Fenton Finder is Done," he exclaimed in his usual booming voice, while holding the invention in the air.**

 **"This baby uses satellites to lead you right to the ghost," he explained, looking to the before mentioned device.**

 **"It uses w-what to track w-what?" Danny questioned, his voice cracking while he talked.**

Jack and Maddie looked at their son guiltily. Which Danny happened to see.

"Guys, I don't blame you. Mainly because I never told you guys so that was my fault," He said trying to make his parents feel better.

They still looked a little guilty but nonetheless, they gave him a small smile.

 **Then a computerized voice was heard.**

 **"Welcome to the Fenton Finder. A ghost is near, walk forward," It said, Danny standing from his seat at the table and backing away from his parents, who walked toward him.**

 **This continued until Danny was backed into a wall, his parents leaning over him and looking at the device in confusion.**

 **"Ghost located. Thank you for using the Fenton Finder," it finished, Danny's parents looking between the device and their son questioningly.**

 **"What? That can't be right," Jack stated disbelievingly, before sharing a look with his wife.**

 **The screen then showed Danny, who wore a large strained smile. Suddenly his entire body turned intangible before turning tangible again. Looking to see if his parents saw it. Which fortunately, they hadn't because they were looking at the device during that time. Danny suddenly looked like he had the world's weight on his shoulders. His shoulders slumped and he seemed to suddenly look vulnerable and beyond tired.**

"Honestly, I've never seen you look so tired and defeated before," Sam said worriedly.

"Well, I was very tired. At the time I was having trouble juggling all the ghost fighting, homework, and also keeping my secret. It took so much willpower to keep that secret. It was exhausting," Danny said, wincing when he remembered just how he had felt at that moment.

 **"Actually, I need to tell you guys something." he stated, looking up worriedly to his parents, who looked back to him when he spoke.**

"You were going to tell us weren't you?" Jack questioned, even though he already knew the answer.

"Yeah, but someone sure knows how to interrupt." Danny said smirking, before turning to Jazz, who was trying to look innocent.

 **"That's not all you need, Danny." Jazz suddenly stated, closing her book and walking in front of Danny.**

 **"You need guidance, and parents who can provide it." she finished, turning to glare at their parents.**

 **"Sweetie, I know what we do doesn't make sense sometimes, but you're only-" Maddie started, only to be interrupted by Jazz.**

 **"16. Biologically. But psychologically, I'm an adult and I will not allow your insane obsession with ghosts to pollute the mind of this impressionable little child." she stated, Danny backing out of the screen only to get pull back in and hugged by Jazz.**

 **"Come, you abused, unwanted wretch. I'll drive you to school." she said, before walking Danny out of the kitchen.**

Everyone laughed.

Danny turned back to her. "Oh yeah, Jazz. Thanks for that ride to school." Danny thanked.

Jazz smiled.

"Your welcome, little brother."

 **"Huh. That's weird. Jasmine never offers to drive Danny to school." she said, the both of them looking to where their children walked off to.**

 **"That could only mean one thing. That's not our daughter. That's a ghost." he said, the soldier music coming back as he talked.**

 **"Danny, No! It's a trap!" Jack yelled, before running into the direction their children went, Maddie hesitantly following her husband not soon after.**

"Sorry, about that honey," Maddie apologized, gaining that guilty look again.

"It's fine, mom. Better me than Danny." Jazz replied, seriously.

 **The screen then cut to show a high school named "Casper high".**

 **A school bell rings in the background as the screen shows a hallway filled with students. Among them was the main trio, who all headed upstairs for their next class.**

 **"I think I should tell them." he said, to his two best friends.**

 **"Why? Parents don't listen. Even worse, they don't understand. Why can't they accept me for who I am!" Sam exclaimed, the screen then showing Danny and Tucker, who gave her strange looks.**

Sam's parents were shocked at their daughters outburst. Couldn't she see that they were just trying to help her?

 **"Sam, I'm talking about my powers. My problems." Danny stated, trying to redirect the conversion back to his current problem.**

 **"Oh, right. Me, too." she remembered, looking a little embarrassed.**

 **"It's been a month since the accident and I still barely have any control." Danny started.**

 **"If somebody catches me, I go from geek to freak around here," he finished, not noticing that he suddenly started to sink into the floor.**

 **"Kind of like what you're doing now?" Tucker questioned, helping Danny to notice what was happening.**

 **It worked and Tucker and Sam quickly pulled him back up. His lower half turning tangible again.**

 **"Darn it!" he said, starting to walk again as he talked.**

 **"If my dad can invent something that accidentally turned me half-ghost, why can't he invent something that turns me back to normal?" he stated, before walking straight through a vending machine without noticing.**

"Dad, I don't think that anymore. I'm glad for everything my ghost powers have put me through and I don't know what or who I'd be if I didn't have them." Danny quickly stated, looking extremely serious.

His parents both nodded, proud once again of their son's wise decisions.

 **"Danny, your powers make you unique. Unique is good. That's why I'm an ultra recyclo-vegetarian." Sam said, after running in front of him.**

 **"Which means what?" Tucker asked, as he walked on screen.**

 **"She doesn't eat anything with a face on it." Danny answered, his hands in his pockets.**

 **"Oh, who cares about that stuff? Danny, two words: meat connoisseur." he said, before suddenly sniffing Danny.**

 **"Last night, you had sloppy joes." he said, looking at Danny with a prideful expression.**

 **"Impressive." Danny said, looking to Tucker with a smile.**

"That's my boy!" Tucker's father exclaimed, looking very proud.

Tucker smiled brightly at his father, while Tucker's mother just laughed.

 **"Meat heightens the senses and my all-meat streak is 14 years strong." he told them, while pointing at himself with a smile.**

 **"And it's about to end. The school board finally agreed to try a new cafeteria menu. I wore them down." Sam said, arms crossed proudly.**

 **"Wait. What did you do?" Tucker asked, the screen zooming in on his face, which held a large frown.**

 **The screen then cut to the cafeteria. It showed a long line of students and above the line there was a banner that said "This Week ultra Recyclo-Vegetarian".**

 **The screen then shows the school's current lunch lady putting what looked like grass on a bun onto another student's plate, before she put the same thing onto Danny's tray.**

 **"What is this? Grass on a Bun?" Danny asked, looking at the thing that was supposed to be his lunch.**

 **The screen then shows Sam, whose expression changed from a smile to a smirk when Tucker comes on screen looking miserable.**

 **"What have you done?" he exclaimed dramatically, acting like his entire world was ending, which it probably was at that moment.**

Everyone, except Tucker himself, laughed at his antics.

 **"Tucker, it's time for a change." Sam said, holding up her grass on a bun looking proud.**

 **The screen then shows Fenton Works, before it goes to the lab to show the opened portal. The screen zooms up to the portal then a ghost emerges from it.**

 **The ghost had green skin and was wearing an apron. She looked like a lunch lady.**

 **"Ooh! Somebody changed the menu!" she said, the screen showing her smile.**

 **She slowly lifted off of the ground and disappeared through the roof.**

 **Jack and Maddie were working on another invention on the ground not to far away from the portal. They didn't seem to notice the ghost that just got away.**

"How many times did that happen?" Maddie asked, actually curious.

"A lot actually." Danny answered, giving her a sad smile.

 **The screen zoom to them to show their conversation.**

 **"Maybe this is a bad idea." Maddie said, only to have her husband wave her concern off.**

 **"No, it's perfect." he countered, before explaining.**

 **"When Jazz gets home, we suck the ghost out of her with a Fenton xtractor." Jack explained, holding up the said device.**

 **"But what if Jazz isn't a ghost? What if we accidentally hurt her?" Maddie insisted, her motherly instincts kicking in.**

"Thank you, Mom," Jazz said, smiling.

"I just wished that I had stopped him," Maddie stated, looking regretfully at her daughter.

"Yeah, I'm sorry Jazzy-pants," Jack apologized.

"Your forgiven, Dad," Jazz answered, shaking her head while chuckling.

 **"Maddie, the fenton xtrator doesn't hurt humans. Unless it gets in your hair," he reassured her, before having his hair pulled out by the device.**

 **"See?" he stated, smiling in his normal goofy way.**

Everyone chuckled.

 **The screen then goes back to Danny, who had a spoonful of his "lunch" near his mouth.**

 **"Don't you think this is a little extreme, Sam?" Danny asked, him and Tucker looking at Danny's spoon looking disgusted.**

 **"Oh, it definitely was!" Tucker exclaimed, still mad about the meat being taken away.**

 **Sam didn't get to answer because a hand suddenly is placed on her shoulder.**

 **"Ah, Miss Manson." a teacher named Mr. Lancer said, the screen then showed the bald, overweight teacher standing behind Sam wearing a smug smile.**

 **"The school board wanted me to personally thank you for ushering in this welcome experiment to our cafeteria," he finished, the screen showing Sam looking pleased with herself.**

 **"Meat. Near." Tucker suddenly said, after sniffing the air.**

 **He sniffs Mr. Lancer then looks suspiciously at the now nervous teacher.**

 **"No, no. The rumors about the new all-steak buffet in the teachers' lounge are completely untrue." Mr. Lancer reassured, before putting a toothpick in his mouth.**

 **"Thanks again." he told Sam, before walking away from the trio's table.**

 **"Yeah. Thanks again for making us eat garbage, Sam," Tucker said, sarcastically.**

 **"It's not garbage. It's recyclable organic matter," Sam corrected, holding up the grass on a bun again.**

 **"It's garbage," Tucker and Danny said, together.**

Everyone in the room, besides Sam and her parents, seemed to agree because they said it with Danny and Tucker.

 **The screen then shows the school's current lunch lady serve the last student their food, then look to see if anyone was looking.**

 **After seeing nobody was, she turned around and pulled a hamburger out of one of the pockets on the apron and walked away to eat her lunch.**

 **The ghost from earlier coming in not long after the other lady had left. She looked down and saw the new lunch menu. The screen then shows her angered expression.**

 **The screen then goes back to Danny, who was still looking at his "lunch". When he gasped and a familiar blue mist came out of his mouth.**

 **"Uh, guys, I've got a problem. Aah!" Danny was suddenly interrupted when he was hit on the back of the head with mud.**

 **A loud shout was heard from the other side of the room.**

 **"Fenton!" somebody shouted.**

 **"Make that two problems." Danny said, turning around to see who it was.**

 **The screen then showed a blonde-haired teen, who wore a letterman jacket, stalking over toward the trio's table.**

 **The teen was none other than Dashiel Baxter, one of the most popular teen at Casper high.**

 **"I ordered 3 mud pies. Do you know what they gave me? 3. mud. Pies. With mud. From the ground! All because of your girlfriend." Dash complained, walking over to Danny.**

 **The screen went to the trio.**

 **"She's not my girlfriend." Danny said.**

 **"He's not my boyfriend." Sam confirmed, not long after.**

"You guys remember that? You know. The time when you guys would try to deny the fact that you were lovebirds," Tucker teased again, earning him a kick and a glare from Sam.

 **Dash grabs Danny by his shirt collar and pulls him out of the shot.**

 **The screen shows Dash holding Danny off of the ground by his shirt.**

 **"These are the best years of my life. After high school, it's all downhill for me. How am I supposed to enjoy my glory days eating mud?" Dash yelled, in Danny's face.**

 **"Actually, it's topsoil." Sam corrected, her and Tucker watching Dash bully their friend with disdain.**

 **"Whatever!" Dash said, throwing Danny at his lunch table.**

 **Danny, after picking his head back up from smacking against the table, watched Dash as he pushed the plate containing the three mud pies in front of his face.**

 **"Eat it. All of it." Dash demanded.**

Danny's parents decided that they didn't really like this kid. They and everyone else, besides the trio, waited to see if Danny would eat it.

 **Danny complied, putting a spoonful in front of his open mouth, when suddenly the same blue mist came pouring out of his mouth.**

Everyone, aside from the trio, breathed a sigh of relief.

 **Danny saw the ghost that was roaming in the kitchen.**

 **" . Garbage Fight!" Danny yelled, picking the plate up and throwing it in Dash's face.**

 **Soon everyone in the room was joining in the food fight.**

 **The screen shows all of the student's throwing food at each other.**

 **"It's not garbage, it's-" Sam started, only to get pulled underneath their table by Danny.**

 **The screen showing them as they start to crawl their way to the kitchen. Danny turning back to see Dash.**

 **"You're gonna pay for this, Fenton!" Dash threatened, right before he was hit in the face with mud several times.**

 **"Great. I'm still his favorite." Danny quipted, before continuing to crawl to the kitchen door.**

Everyone was content about what Danny did to Dash because they all thought that he got what he deserved.

Once there, Tucker and Danny quitely cracked the door open and looked inside.

 **"Huh. Shouldn't be so bad. She looks a little like my grandmother." Tucker commented, the screen going to the lunch lady as she held a salad in her hands.**

 **"Shouldn't she be haunting a bingo hall?" Danny joked, Sam's head peeking out from the door behind him and Tucker.**

 **"Hello, children. Can you help me?" the ghost asked, turning and floating over to the three teens.**

 **"Today's lunch is meatloaf but I don't see the meatloaf. Did someone change the menu?" she sweetly questioned, with a smile.**

 **"Yeah. She did." Tucker answered, pointing to Sam.**

 **"YOU CHANGED THE MENU?" the ghost yelled, her mood drastically changing from being nice to being angry.**

 **"THE MENU HAS BEEN THE SAME FOR 50 YEARS!" she finished, before green ghost energy surrounded her.**

Everyone, but the trio, was startled by the ghost's sudden mood change.

 **"Get behind me," Danny commanded, his friends doing it immediately.**

 **"Wow. I feel safe," Sam stated sarcastically, Danny paying not mind to it as he said his catch phrase.**

"I bet you feel safe now?" Danny questioned Sam, who smiled and nodded at him as an answer.

 **"I'm going ghost!" Danny yelled, throwing his hands up, a white ring split at his waste, one going up and disappearing after going over his hair while the other went down to his feet before it also disappeared.**

Everyone was in awe at how amazing his transformation looked with music.

 **There now stood not Danny Fenton but Danny Phantom.**

 **Danny shot up in the air, his friends watching in awe as their best friend faced the ghost head on.**

 **"I c-c-command you to go away!" Danny said, voice shaking and unsure of himself as he pointed at the ghost that was floating in front of him.**

 **The ghost just smirked before holding up her hand, which was glowing green. The screen went over to the kitchen sink filled with cups and plates that were glowing the same green as the ghost's hand.**

 **Suddenly all of the cups and plates flew at Danny, who managed to turn himself intangible in time for the plates to hit the wall behind him. Danny smiled at his little victory, before it was interrupted when the ghost sent some more plates flying toward Sam.**

All the parents anxiously watched the screen still not used to the fact that their children willingly put themselves in danger to protect everyone else.

 **Jumping into action, Danny flew toward her managing to get there in time to catch all of the plates.**

 **The lunch lady sent the last of the remaining plates at Tucker, Danny doing the same thing but having to catch some with his teeth.**

 **Tucker smiled, knowing that he was now safe.**

 **Danny then carried all of the plates back to where they were beforehand.**

 **"Well, if this superhero thing doesn't work out, I could have an exciting career as a busboy," Danny quipped, after taking the plates out of his mouth and looking at his reflection.**

Everyone chuckled at the joke.

 **While still looking at the plates reflection, Danny saw the ovens behind him start to shake.**

 **"I control lunch. Lunch is sacred. Lunch has rules. Anybody want cake?" she stated, the last question asked nicely.**

 **Tucker and Sam just nod their heads, their mouths agape.**

 **"Too bad. Children who change my menu do not get desert," she said, mood changing yet again.**

 **"Wow. That ghost sure has some mood swings," Jazz commented, looking at the ghost on the screen along with everyone else.**

 **The ghost then floats up out of the kitchen ceiling, the doors on the ovens fly open and green fire shoots out of them toward the teens.**

 **Sam and Tucker jumped out of the crossfire, Danny doing the same.**

 **The overs come to life, Sam and Tucker preparing for the ovens to smash into them.**

 **Danny quickly comes up behind Sam and Tucker and turn them intangible and he fases them through the wall. The ovens hit the wall soon after.**

 **They came rolling out on the other side of the wall.**

 **"Hey, it worked!" Danny exclaimed, smiling happily to himself.**

Danny chuckled at his younger self.

 **"This is the thanks I get for thinking like an individual?" Sam said, not looking pleased.**

 **Suddenly, the lights go out and the few lockers next to Danny fly open and school supplies shooting out. Then all of the rest start to do the same.**

 **"No break whatsoever," Sam muttered.**

 **All of the supplies from the lockers flying straight to the lunch lady, who glared at them.**

 **Tucker sniffs the air all of the sudden.**

 **"Steak. Rib eye. No, porterhouse. Medium rare." Tucker called out, the meat starting to cover the ghost from head to toe, until she is the same large meat monster from the title screen.**

 **"But where did it come from? Lancer." Tucker finished, a paper hitting him in the face.**

Everyone chuckled.

 **The screen then changed to show the doors to the teachers lounge and then showing Mr. Lancer talking to all of the other staff members at the school.**

 **"Esteemed Casper high faculty, I present your all-steak buffet," he said, pulling a sheet that was covering the food from the rest of the staff, to discover the food all missing. The others there gasped at the sight.**

 **"Paradise Lost!" he exclaimed, slamming his fists on the now empty table.**

 **The screen then went back to the hallway, where the trio were still standing with the ghost.**

 **"Prepare to learn why meat is the most powerful of the 5 food groups." she stated, pointing menacingly at Sam.**

 **"Cookie?" she randomly asked again.**

Sam **slowly shook her head, the ghost reacting immediately.**

 **"Then perish!" the ghost yelled, Danny sliding in front of her before the ghost could do anything.**

 **"Forget it! The only thing that was an expiration date here is you!" he yelled confidently, before he accidently changed back into his human form.**

 **"Whoops. I didn't mean to do that." Danny stated, confused.**

"Danny. Your timing sucks." Tucker said, Sam and Jazz face palming.

 **The ghost grabbed Danny in it's large hand and through him, Danny landing on top of Tucker.**

 **The ghost then grabs Sam, carrying her away for the other two boys, who were slowly getting up.**

 **Sam's parents looked alarmed.**

 **"Come on! Change back! We gotta go!" Tucker frantically called, looking to Danny.**

 **They were suddenly grabbed by the back of their shirts.**

 **"You two aren't going anywhere." Mr. Lancer said sternly, Dash standing right beside him the mud from earlier still covering him.**

 **"Told you you'd pay, Fenton," Dash said smugly, the screen showing Danny's concerned expression before fading out.**

"Again, Danny. Timing," Tucker stated again, shaking his head.

"Hey, I can't help that I have bad timing." Danny said, smiling.

 **Only to fade back in an office, Danny and Tucker sitting in seats in front of the desk that Mr. Lancer was standing behind.**

 **Mr. Lancer pulls out two folders before opening it and reading the writing inside of it.**

 **"Tucker Foley. Chronic tardiness. Talking in class. Repeated loitering by the girl's locker room." he said, calming Tucker smirking at the last one.**

"Tucker!" Tucker's mother said, sternly looking angry.

"Is it too late to stop watching?" Tucker asked, looking fearfully at his parents.

"Yep." Sam and Danny chorused together.

 **"Danny Fenton. 34 dropped beakers in the last month. Banned for life from handling all fragile school property, but no severe mischief before today." Mr. Lancer finished, calmly.**

 **"So, gentlemen, tell me. Why did the two of you conspire to destroy the school's cafeteria?" Mr. Lancer questioned, harsly.**

 **"Dash started it. He threw-" Danny started to explain but was cut off by Mr. Lancer.**

 **"4 touchdown passes in the last game. Is thereby exempt from scorn." he countered, the screen showing Dash's smug expression.**

"He can't do that! That's favoritism!" Maddie exclaimed, looking at the screen in disbelief.

 **"You two, however, are not. I'll map out your punishment when I return. Mr. Baxter, watch the door." he said, Dash still smiling smugly as he shut the door behind them.**

 **"We gotta find Sam." Tucker said, him and Danny standing up from their seats.**

 **"For some reason, I feel like I got her kidnapped." he said, like he actually thought that it wasn't his fault.**

 **"Maybe because you told the ghost she changed the menu? How about that?" Danny said, pointing out the obvious.**

 **Tucker suddenly sniffs the air again. "That steak is still in the building. 22 yards, tops." Tucker stated, Danny seeing a bunch of camera screens showing different places in the school.**

 **"Check it out. Meat trail." Danny observed, pointing to the screen.**

 **Danny turned around and turned into Danny Phantom, Tucker walking over to him. Danny grabbed his hand and turned them both intangible before flying through the floor, Tucker shouting in surprise.**

 **Right after they left, Mr. Lancer and Dash came back through the door.**

 **"Gentlemen, your punishment will be-" Mr. Lancer cut himself off when he noticed that the two boys weren't in the room.**

 **"Worse than you can imagine!" he exclaimed, angrily.**

 **The screen then showed many boxes containing meat before showing two figures standing near the rooms entrance.**

 **"Sweet mother of mutton! I dreamed of it, but I never thought I'd live to see it." Tucker said dreamily, as he hugged one of the boxes.**

 **"How is it that I have the ghost powers and your the weird kid?" Danny asked Tucker, who was still hugging the boxes.**

Everyone laughed.

 **They suddenly heard a menacing laugh. Following it they saw the lunch lady standing over Sam, who was trapped under a pile of meat.**

 **"My dear child, meat is good for kids. It helps them grow and makes them smile." the ghost said, Sam frowning as she tried to get out of the pile of meat.**

 **"Why won't you eat it?" she questioned, Sam still frowning at her.**

 **"We don't need meat. That's fact." Sam answered, trying to get away from the meat that the lunch lady pushed in her face.**

 **"Silence! You need discipline, manners, respect. You know where that comes from? Meat!" the ghost countered, angered.**

 **"Chicken or fish?" she asked, mood changed.**

 **The screen then showed Danny and Tucker.**

 **"I'll take care of that ghost. You just find a way to get Sam out of that pile of meat." Danny ordered, looking to Tucker.**

 **"Way ahead of you." Tucker repiled, pulling a fork and a knife out of nowhere.**

"Where did those even come from?" Sam asked Tucker exasperated.

"A meat connoisseur never reveals his secrets." Tucker replied, smirking.

 **Coming out from their hiding place behind the boxes, Danny took off flying at the monster. He punched the lunch lady so hard she hit the wall on the other side of the room. Danny landed right in front of her in a crouched position.**

 **"I'll have you free in no time, Sam." Tucker declared, using his fork and spoon to cut a piece of meat off and eat it.**

 **"You've gotta be kidding me." Sam said, in a mix of disbelief and disgust.**

 **The screen then goes back to Danny and the ghost. Danny jumps into the air and prepares to kick the ghost again, only to have the ghost catch his foot.**

The parents gasp.

 **"Don't you see. This is why you need meat. You're skin and bones." the ghost yelled, throwing Danny. He managed to turn himself intangible as he skidded across the floor before landing halfway through the wall.**

 **The lunch lady then made one of the boxes open and kabobs shot out towards Danny.**

 **Instead of turning intangible, he split himself at the waste so that the kabobs all hit the wall instead. He smiled to himself again, proud that he was managing well.**

 **The ghost tried again making all of the meat come to her. Tucker tried to eat the piece that he had cut off but it went with the rest of the meat. The meat monster was formed again.**

 **The monster picked up Danny again, Sam and Tucker running up behind the monster.**

 **"Help's on the way, buddy!" Tucker yelled confidently, puffing out his chest and holding his fork and knife up again. Before Tucker could do anything, Danny was thrown and this time, he was thrown all of the way out of the wall.**

"Danny!" his parents and Jazz exclaimed, all of the other parents on the edge of their seats.

 **The monster then turns it's attention to Tucker and Sam.**

 **"Run?" Tucker questioned.**

 **"Run." Sam answered, before they took off running in the opposite direction of the monster while screaming. They ran toward the exit but the monster through some meat to block the exit.**

 **Right beside the exit, Danny comes back through the wall rubbing his head. When he sees his friends running for their lives, his expression turned determined. He flies to his friends and before they could be smashed by the monster, he grabs them and flies them through the wall. The meat monster hitting the wall behind them.**

The parents and Jazz relax.

 **They come out on the outside of the school before flying away. Danny looks exhausted, which Sam noticed.**

 **"Gee, Danny. Fighting meat monsters, flying through walls. You must be exhausted." she said, looking to Danny worrily.**

 **"What? Of course not. What would... give you... that idea." Danny said tiredly, before he passed out and they dropped to the ground Danny turning back into Danny Fenton.**

 **Sam and Tucker looked at each other before the screen faded to show Fenton works then showed the front door opening.**

 **Jazz opened the front door to see the lights were off.**

"Oh no." Jazz said, covering her face with her hands.

 **"Mom? Dad?" she asked, before cautiously walking into the house. Suddenly the front door shut behind her and smoke bombs were thrown.**

 **"Now, Maddie! Hit her! I'm movin' in!" Jack shouted, the smoke blocking what was happening.**

 **"Get my back!" Jack yelled again, the smoke airing out so that the screen showed what happened. Jack and Maddie were holding onto Jazz's feet. Jazz had her arms crossed and a frown on her face as a vacuum-like machine was sucking up her hair.**

Danny snorted, Jazz smacking him on the back of his head.

 **"This is all going in the memoir." she said stomping away angrily, the machine stuck to her hair following her.**

 **Right after the older Fenton's stood up, the front door was flung open showing Sam and Tucker carrying a "sleeping" Danny.**

 **"Hey, Mr. and Mrs. Fenton. What a school day. Poor Danny nodded off. We figured we'd just carry him all the way home and tuck him into bed. Without any parental interaction whatsoever." Tucker said, quickly to Danny's parents as they walked to the stairs.**

 **"Don't get up. We know where to go. Bye!" Sam said, an unusual smile on her face as they walked up the stairs and out of sight of Danny's parents.**

"Guys weren't suspicious about what they were doing?" Tucker's mother questioned.

"Well, actually I was but building and watching Jack just got in the way. I guess," Maddie answered, guiltily.

 **"Hmm." Jack hummed.**

 **"Jack, Danny is not a ghost." Maddie chidded.**

 **"You're Right." he agreed, the screen showing Jazz as she tried to get the machine out of her hair.**

 **"Jazz is." he said, his eyes narrowing.**

 **The screen then showing Danny laying on his bed, eyes closed. He slowly opened his eyes.**

 **"Aah! Aah! Wha? What's going on?" Danny asked, panicked.**

 **"You passed out. We took you home. You've been asleep for 4 days," Tucker said, looking serious.**

 **"4 day?!" Danny exclaimed, pushing himself up from the bed looking even more panicked. Tucker laughed.**

 **"It's only been a couple hours." Tucker said, Sam sending him an annoyed expression.**

 **"Knock it off, Tucker. This is the second time today your carelessness almost got him killed." Sam stated, pointing at Tucker.**

 **"Me? I almost got him killed? The only reason this happened is because you had to be unique. You had to take the meat away and I'm going to get it back." Tucker told her, walking out of Danny's room.**

 **"You want to change that menu back?" she started, running into the hallway that Tucker had gone down.**

 **"You're going to have to go through me to do it!" she finished, slamming Danny's bedroom door as she left.**

"Really, guys. How could you guys argue when there's a ghost trying to terrorize our town!" Jazz said, exasperated.

Sam and Tucker looked at each other guiltily, before turning to glance at Danny.

"We're sorry, Danny. At the time we were so fed up with each other that it got the best of us," Tucker spoke for them both.

Danny chuckled and shook his head, before smiling at them fondly.

Sam and Tucker looked at each other, confused.

Then Danny spoke, "Guys, I was totally aware of the fact that you guys would sometimes fight and I was okay with that because I knew that you guys would settle it or I would," Danny told them, the smile never leaving his lips.

Sam and Tucker both smiled at their friend.

They are really great friends. Jazz thought to herself.

 **The screen then goes back to Danny, who had kept quiet during their exchange and just watched everything that had happened.**

 **"Oh well. I'm sure everything will be back to normal by tomorrow." Danny said, the screen then changing to show Danny walking on screen it clearly being the next day.**

"I spoke too soon. I completely jinxed it," Danny muttered, looking at his girlfriend and best friend, who nodded to his statement.

 **"Or not. Maybe it'll be worse." Danny concluded, the screen showing what Danny was looking at.**

 **It showed lots of people some of them were wearing meat costumes, one guy was grilling hamburgers, while everyone one else just waited to eat some meat.**

 **The screen then showed a stage that after a few girls wearing hotdog costumes went off stage Tucker walked on.**

 **"What do we want?" Tucker yelled, to the crowd.**

 **"Meat!" the crowd responded immediately.**

 **"When do we want it?" Tucker asked, to the crowd again.**

 **"Now!" the crowd responded again.**

 **The screen then went back to Danny, who looked over in the other direction. The screen then showed another large group of people, but the people were vegetarians. The people mainly consisted of goths, hippies and laid-back people.**

 **Sam is shown to be holding a sign the read "Now!" while also standing on a school bus with a banner on it.**

 **"Veggies Now! Veggies Forever! Veggies Now! Veggies Forever! Veggies Now! Veggies Forever!" Sam and the crowd chanted, simultaneously.**

"Wow." Jazz thought aloud. The other parents nodded their head in agreement.

 **Tucker and Sam then both walk over to Danny, one of them standing to his left and the other was to his right. "You guys put together two protests in one night?" Danny questioned, in disbelief.**

 **"Meat Eaters, Danny. Always ready to fight, and our high-protein diets give us the energy we need to do it quickly," Tucker stated, while glaring at Sam.**

 **"Ultra Recyclo-vegetarians are always ready to protest. And because we don't have to waste time cooking our food, we can move even faster," Sam countered, glaring right back at Tucker.**

 **"Don't you guys think this is a little extreme?" Danny asked, looking between the two of them nervously.**

 **"No choice. You're either with me," Tucker started, but was interrupted by Sam, who then took over.**

 **"Or you're against him," Sam finished, before her and Tucker both got close to Danny's face, while glaring at him.**

 **"So whose side are you on?" They both yelled, causing Danny to flinch and duck his head.**

Sam and Tucker flinched when they saw their friend's reaction. Danny reassured them by placing one of his hands on one of their shoulders and smiling.

 **Before Danny could respond, a sudden wind picked up and a loud laugh was heard from in the air. Danny gasped as his ghost sense went off. The screen went over to a truck that contained meat that exploded. The meat then traveled up in the air, before creating the meat monster from before but in a much larger form.**

 **All of the students watched as the monster formed right in front of them. "It's lunchtime!" The lunch lady exclaimed, which caused all of the onlookers to run for their lives.**

 **"Meat, why have you betrayed me?" Tucker yelled in despair, before putting his face in his hands.**

They couldn't help but laugh at Tucker's outburst.

" **Guys, time to make up. Now!" Danny commanded quitely, before Sam and Tuck reluctantly hugged allowing Danny to transform. They let go and Danny Phantom was left in Danny Fenton's place. Phantom then took off in the air.**

 **The screen then goes to Jazz, who's sitting with a goth at one of the lunch tables, even though everything was going wrong not to far away from them. "Spike, you have to open up to your parents. Be true to yourself and them. Tell them how you feel. I mean, it's not like they're gonna attack you or anything," Jazz was saying, until suddenly a net is thrown on Jazz and she's dragged away from the goth boy, who watches everything with a blank expression.**

 **Jack Fenton is shown to be on the other end of the net that had grabbed Jazz. "I've got her, and the Fenton grappler is working like a charm," Jack said enthusiastically, while reeling Jazz to himself and Maddie.**

"Oh gosh. I remember this. That boy I was trying to help actually ended up dropping out of school the next year. He wouldn't let me help him at all," Jazz commented, looking down at the floor.

"Jazz, you can't blame yourself. You weren't meant to help him. Because as clockwork always says-" Danny started, before Jazz cut him off.

"Everything is as it should be. Yeah, I know," Jazz finished, gloomly.

Danny reached over and pulled her into a hug. "Jazz, you can't help everyone. Just like how I can't always keep you guys from getting cuts and sometimes even bruises," Danny comforted, his voice cracking at the end with emotion.

Everyone else watched the siblings as they comforted each other, like all siblings should do.

After another few moments, they pulled apart. They others could immediately tell Jazz had cried. Her face was red and her eyes were red and puffy.

Danny looked like if they had hugged for a little longer than he would have broken down also.

Jazz took a calming deep breath then turned to her brother.

"Thanks, little brother," Jazz said, smiling at Danny, who gave her a smile in return.

"Anytime, Jazz," Danny responded, before picking up the remote and rewinding the episode and starting it again.

 **"I don't understand. If Jazz is a ghost, why isn't she phased through the net?" Maddie questioned, unsure.**

 **"Because I am not a ghost!" Jazz snapped, pulling the net off of herself before standing to glare at her parents.**

 **"You ambushed me. Suffocated me with smoke. And worse, I was pulled away from Spike before he had his breakthrough! What do you have to say for yourselves?" Jazz yelled, angerly.**

 **"Eat hot Fenton thermos, Ghost Gal!" Jack shouted, before pointing the thermos at Jazz but all the invention did was spark then power down. Jazz glared at him again, after looking down at the device.**

 **"Hmm. Darn thing still doesn't work," Jack complained, while shaking the apparently defective thermos.**

 **The screen then goes back to Danny, who is looking at the large monster in awe. The monster tries to punch him but Danny manages to get out of the way in time to dodge. The meat monster tries again this time trying to slap him, but misses again. Danny then delivers a strong kick to the monster's back, causing it to fall to the ground.**

Everyone smiled at the little victory.

 **Sam and Tucker both smiled when they saw Danny do that. "He really is getting better." Tucker commented, while smirking at Sam, who also held a small smile.**

"What? Were you surprised, Tuck," Danny asked, teasingly.

Tucker laughed before answering. "Yeah, okay. I'll admit I was surprised. I never doubted your ability though," Tucker hastily added, smiling at Danny proudly.

 **Danny smiles down at them, which leaves him open for the ghost to attack. The meat monster punches Danny and Danny goes higher up into the sky because of it.**

 **"I sure hope he can take a punch." Sam said worriedly, as she ran forward at few steps to better see Danny.**

 **A flight attendant is shown handing a man a cup on water. "There's your water, sir," the woman said, handing the man his cup. Danny then flies through intangible. "Thanks." Danny yelles, as he flies right back through the plane, taking the man water on the way out.**

 **Danny turns tangible before throwing the water on himself and throwing the cup aside.**

Sam looked at Danny. "Was that really necessarily?" she asked him, raising an eyebrow.

Danny shook his head. "Not really. I just needed something to get me out of my state of shock." Danny answered.

 **The screen shows Jack and Maddie's faces before showing Jazz's annoyed one. Then showing only Jack's face. He smiles at his little princess before frowning at the thermos. "I, Jack Fenton, from this day forward, do hereby turn my back on ghosts," Jack states, the screen showing Danny, who flies at top speed toward the ghost. Which causes a massive explosion of meat to appear behind Jazz, Maddie and Jack. Jazz and Maddie looked shocked beyond belief that he would do that.**

 **The screen then shows a large crater where Danny starts to slowly pull himself out of. The lunch lady floats not far in front of him. "Oh Dear, what a mess. Are you okay?" she asked, looking clearly concerned.**

 **"Yeah, I think so," Danny answers, then getting to his feet while rubbing his left arm.**

 **The lunch lady's mood instantly changes. "Tough, because you being okay is not part of my balanced diet of doom" she yelled, before five little mini versions of the large meat monster appeared surrounding Danny.**

 **Danny jumps up into the air, the monsters doing the same. Danny uses the end of his boot to cut through all of the monsters surrounding him.**

"Nice move, Dude," Tucker stated, looking very surprised.

"How did you even know how to do that is my question?" Sam questioned, turning her head to Danny for his answer.

Danny shrugges. "I don't know. I just did it. When I'm in my ghost form I'm more confident in my abilities then I am in human form. At least it use to be like that. I got more confident as I continued ghost haunting," Danny said, looking at everyone else, who had all turned to listen to his response.

 **Danny then lands safely on the ground in a battle stance. The monsters just reform around him again. "Wasn't expecting that," he stated, before he suddenly deforms back into Danny Fenton. "Or that." Danny finishes, before the little meat monsters grab Danny and fly off with him. Danny struggling the entire time.**

 **The two holding Danny's arms suddenly let go and Danny shouts as he is held upside down in the air.**

Jazz, Maddie, Pamela and Tucker's mother cover their mouths. Sam, Tucker and his father leaned in waiting to see what was going to happen.

 **Back on the ground, Jack holds the thermos in front of him. "And this thermos can't trap ghosts because ghosts don't exist," Jack said, before tossing the thermos behind him.**

Danny's eye widened. "Oh my gosh! Dad, you were going to give up ghost hunting?" Danny asked, incredulous.

Jack nodded. "Of course. I would always stop doing something for my family. Even if it's one of my favorite things. Family comes first. Always," Jack answered, actually looking serious for a second before giving his signature cheeky smile to his shocked children.

 **The thermos smacks Danny in the head, before Danny catches it. "The Fenton Thermos. But how am I going to get it to work?" Danny asks himself. Right then the monsters holding him let go of him completely, sending Danny plummeting back down to the ground.**

Everyone's, excluding Danny's, eyebrows shot up and they gasped in shock and surprise.

 **"Change back. Change back!" Danny chanted to himself desperately. At the last possible second, Danny changes back into his ghost form and his precious captors.**

There were cheers and shouts of joy and excitement heard from the show's current audience.

Meanwhile, there were growls from most of the ghost watching in the ghost zone.

 **Immediately the mini meat monsters fly after him. Danny then flies into the ground right next to the rest of his family.**

 **"Thanks, for the thermos!" Danny thanked quickly, before disappearing.**

 **"Ha! Ghost Kid! I was Right!" Jack cheered. "You were wrong! Ghost exist!" Jack sang, excitedly before laughing. "I never doubted for a second," Jack finished, before laughing some more. Suddenly, they were all covered with meat.**

 **Meanwhile, Danny phased through the ground right in front of the lunch lady, while still holding the thermos. "No! Soup's not on today's menu!" The lunch lady exclaimed.**

 **"I'm changing the menu. Permanently." Danny said.**

 **"Please, work," Danny whispered hopefully, before uncapping the thermos and pointing it towards the ghost. "I hope I'm Right!" Danny shouted, before blue ghost energy surrounded Danny and the well-known blue light burst from the thermos. It trapped the ghost before pulling it inside, the ghost yelling the entire time.**

"Oh. That's how it's supposed to work. It has to be charged with ghost energy for it to have enough power to work.

 **Danny then capped the thermos, before looking around for his friends. He walked over to Sam and Tucker, who were underneath one of the banners from earlier. "What happened. Where's the ghost?" Sam asked, looking around for the said ghost.**

 **"My parents have their moments," Danny said, with a fond smile.**

 **Maddie and Jack smiled happily at each other.**

 **The voice of the Fenton Finder caused Danny to quickly hide the thermos behind his back.**

 **"Ghost directly ahead. You should have to be some sort of moron to not notice the ghost directly ahead," the device said, as Jack and Maddie Fenton walked on screen. The device again was directed toward Danny, who gave them a small friendly smile. "Oh, sorry, Dad. You just missed him," Danny said, before pointing behind him with his thumb.**

 **"We got a runner," Jack yelled, before they both took off after a ghost that wasn't really in that direction.**

 **Jazz stood behind them. "Great. Back to square one," she said, before stomping away also.**

 **"So you're not gonna tell'em?" Tucker asked, curiously looking at his best friend.**

 **"Nah. I think I might've finally figured out what these powers are for. They make me-" Danny abruptly stops when a hand is harsly placed on his shoulder. He glances up at Mister Lancer's angry expression.**

 **"In a world of trouble," Lancer finished.**

 **The screen then changed to show Danny, Sam and Tucker picking up the remains of the protests. "Manson. Pick up that T-bone," Lancer commanded.**

 **Sam looked at the T-bone in disgust. "With my hands?" she asked, like she would die if she had to do it.**

 **"Foley. Pick up that turfwich," Lancer commanded again. Tucker looking just as disgusted as Sam did.**

 **"With my hands?" Tucker questioned, just like Sam.**

The parents all chuckle at the antics of the two friends.

 **Lancer then takes takes a bite out of a chicken leg, before walking away.**

 **The screen then shows Danny, who seemed to be sweeping up some meat, while Dash just laughed at his misfortune.**

 **Danny goes to the side of the garbage and places his hand on it, causing it's contains to fall on top of Dash.**

 **"Fenton, a little help?" Dash yelled, clearly in distress. Danny stands beside the garage, one hand holding the broom the other placed on his hip.**

 **"Whatever you say, Dash," Danny says, before looking at the camera.**

 **"Whatever you say," Danny finished, his eyes turning green as he looked in the camera.**

 **The screen then fades out on Danny's face.**

Everyone turned to looked at Danny.

"Well that's one way to end the first episode." He stated, still staring at the screen.

* * *

 **This episode could be written better. In my opinion. I'll try to make the second one better.**

 **I'm also contemplating rather on doing the episodes in the first season in order or not. So I'll hear all of your opinions about it.**

 **Thanks for reading, everyone!**

 **There's one more announcement that I want to get out right quick.**

 **I'm thinking about writing a few more chapters before posting so that I won't leave everyone reading this hanging. So I'll most likely start posting about sometime in the summer.**

 **Until then bye bye!**


End file.
